


[Podfic] If You Need To Run

by MayContainBlueberries



Category: Elementary (TV), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Character, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Running, Spoilers for Orphan Black season 2, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayContainBlueberries/pseuds/MayContainBlueberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Beth Childs and Joan Watson go running together.</p>
<p>Joan Watson might be the only one who can help Beth Childs solve a pair of mysterious jewlery heists in Toronto and New York. After exchanging a few phone calls and more than a few laughs, Beth finds herself flying to the States to chase down a lead with nothing but a few changes of clothes and her running shoes. However, the thieves she's tracking aren't the only ones hiding secrets, and Beth can't outrun her own for long with Joan Watson running by her side. Meanwhile, tensions in the brownstone fluctuate as Joan and Sherlock reexamine the changing boundaries of their partnership and their profession.</p>
<p>Set prior to all of Orphan Black canon, and integrated loosely with the timeline and events of Elementary season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you need to run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263303) by [lizzieraindrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieraindrops/pseuds/lizzieraindrops). 



> So many hugs to lizzieraindrops for making such an amazing crossover which has consumed my heart and soul <3

[Download](https://cf-media.sndcdn.com/97lP1KLt0Umu.128.mp3?Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiKjovL2NmLW1lZGlhLnNuZGNkbi5jb20vOTdsUDFLTHQwVW11LjEyOC5tcDMiLCJDb25kaXRpb24iOnsiRGF0ZUxlc3NUaGFuIjp7IkFXUzpFcG9jaFRpbWUiOjE0MjcyMzY1MzN9fX1dfQ__&Signature=uxzF7Ro~aZE2tCpfMJesHO~hJIvlStObLm5KIsFVok7rJx5DF-5EYpGoREuNmnabT4QowtiFqTfgO-LSmBkPo-2Xafeygd2-X8cIoQGJDwtR9EjVv9k75iNC12cxbLI3MhfmCtyEFbPjHDscONNR0AdmY2qw2QIitGkZKkg-RI2SJu063ll0YM0nufQCMbsoUXtUf9n9An8icJVJLJAz-ZbLsK3W7NO65v~d5c65hrF4mXCxywYh01iVE0IZHaXS6JcqNU9FwE~tHe9frlpd1qzmsZ-BY33Q9iBI2jcyan1G4d4k2I3aSeGkUd4h8wpsX2cf5cgM~Q6SitHez-m~tg__&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJAGZ7VMH2PFPW6UQ) \- [9.9 MB, 10:38]


	2. Chapter 2

 

[Download](https://cf-media.sndcdn.com/UTbGzisgZMum.128.mp3?Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiKjovL2NmLW1lZGlhLnNuZGNkbi5jb20vVVRiR3ppc2daTXVtLjEyOC5tcDMiLCJDb25kaXRpb24iOnsiRGF0ZUxlc3NUaGFuIjp7IkFXUzpFcG9jaFRpbWUiOjE0MjkzMTIwOTN9fX1dfQ__&Signature=jcgKhInKp-vjnXAYkYEPOWiN49d0c0Em-E~6MC8wj96X5a30Cn5dO5bzElNG3Ds3lpuCIovRfJBdGKYNP1fKwA5ORkUTaCyW-O049G8o8-T0xL9yxlxRmZlnMLczasOAbKKf5cGVe7EWZRW0SwTPti70BPqnKq0SUF37tkbkjHgnnUq0jDDWZjl8r4uU-bsV2GR1JpeD-iTFnJtrD5GkpTd~QQQJhR2eeHyHPQZJvmM4ZuTxnweK4hzSIUCT4byLtgbEEmHKU041VEjw4hnvwqcdc~u5Pwe0GU7QOGSAuMJ7iuksE2XztYcE0BIhJDH3cdEch~u3EQSaDjLzLle43Q__&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJAGZ7VMH2PFPW6UQ) \- [12.7 MB, 13:39]


	3. Chapter 3

 

[Download](https://api.soundcloud.com/tracks/206848684/download?client_id=b45b1aa10f1ac2941910a7f0d10f8e28&oauth_token=1-16343-110401633-3676fdc6e64d03) \- [11.1 MB, 12:04]


End file.
